fringefandomcom-20200223-history
In Which We Meet Mr. Jones/transcript
PROLOGUE Contraband Raid - Weymouth RADIO-A: Captain Loeb, what's your 20? MITCHELL LOEB: We're in tow. 200 meters out. What's your E.T.A.? RADIO-A: We're in position. Standing by. No activity, Captain. MITCHELL LOEB: Roger. Hold position. - Charlie? RADIO-C: In position. Standing by. MITCHELL LOEB: Delta? RADIO-D: Standing by, Captain. MITCHELL LOEB: Roger. Cutting engines. At South Bank now. MITCHELL LOEB: South Bank quiet. Bravo, status? RADIO-B: All quiet, sir. Wait. I think I hear something. We have Tango in sight. MITCHELL LOEB: All teams, move out. Go, go, go. SWAT TEAMS: - Stop the truck! - Stay where you are! - Out! Out! Get out! - Hands where I can see them! Federal Building BROYLES: Panda bears? I assume you checked inside them. MITCHELL LOEB: They knew we were coming. Somewhere, they made a switch. Joseph Smith. Began working for the shipping company a week before the container was packed. He had access to the container. He's also got a science background. Customs has him back and forth from Budapest eight times in the past 12 months. BROYLES: Other local agents on the operation? MITCHELL LOEB: Coscarelli and Scrimm. Page 47. BROYLES: Weight of the container after pickup was 1306 pounds. The weight when it arrived in Germany before shipping, 1299. That's seven pounds. What the hell weighs seven pounds? (Loeb collapses.) BROYLES: Mitchell? Let's get a medic in here! Rush to the Hospital DOCTOR #1: What'd you give him? NURSE #1: One round of eppy. Intermittent cardiac arrest. I've never seen anything like this. NURSE #1: Pupils fixed one minute, dilating the next. DOCTOR #1: How's the rhythm now? NURSE #1: Asystole. DOCTOR #1: Charge the paddles. We'll start at 200. SAMANTHA LOEB: Phillip! What's happening? BROYLES: We don't know. SAMANTHA LOEB: Is he gonna be okay? Is it a heart attack? BROYLES: The only thing for us to do is wait. DOCTOR #1: Clear! All right,again. Let's go to 300. NURSE #1: V.fib. DOCTOR #1: Clear! We gotta open him up, pump the heart manually. Prep him. Scalpel... Saw. Retractor. NURSE #1: We got something - his heart's beating. NURSE #2: What is that? DOCTOR #1: I don't know. ACT I Science Team at the Hospital BROYLES: In happened in my office two hours ago. It wasn't a heart attack. At least not in the traditional sense. They cordoned off the area. But ID's been here already. - said the thing isn't communicable. OLIVIA: The thing? BROYLES: We'll get to that. WALTER: You have any gum? PETER: No, Walter. WALTER: Mints? PETER: No. Later. BROYLES: Agent Loeb returned from an operation last week in Frankfurt. Do you know him at all? OLIVIA: No. BROYLES: He collapsed. Thought it was a seizure at first, except he appeared lucid, in pain. Didn't seem like a heart attack either. None of us knew what it was. And none of us know now either. OLIVIA: How are his vital signs? BROYLES: Weakening. Doctor Bishop. What you're about to see... I don't know if you've seen anything like it before. But I'm hoping you have. I'm hoping you can help. The man lying in that room is not just a colleague, he's a friend. WALTER: I see. Do you have any mints? (in the operating room) This is spectacular. PETER: "Spectacular." I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear your diagnosis. OLIVIA: Do you know what that is? Your work or your old experiments, does that look... look familiar? WALTER: No. Couldn't be more aberrational. I'm simply admiring the design. At least partially organic. Looks like the hybrid result of genetic manipulation. Symmetrical, its central body mass. If indeed it is an organism at all, It's designed, it seems, to envelope the entire human heart. Look, look. A series of tendrils. A root system. Don't you see it? How beautiful this is? PETER: Not so much. No. OLIVIA: Can you help? Do you think you can remove it? WALTER: Oh, I'd be willing to try. But not here. My breath is atrocious. Testing Loeb in Walter's Lab WALTER: I was deconstructing in my head the approach to designing something like this. And... and two things occurred to me in the hospital. One, we could be dealing with something as simple As, uh, Giardia Duodenalis. OLIVIA: As simple as that. Really? PETER: It's a single-celled parasite that lives in the intestines of animals. Common waterborne illness. WALTER: Could we attach Mr... PETER: - Loeb. WALTER: Loeb... to the vitals machine, please? OLIVIA: So you're saying that... that thing in his chest... WALTER: Is a parasite? Yes. Yes, perhaps. But with an exceptional means of attachment. Typically, parasites use whole body insertion. This creature is unlike anything I've ever seen before. So we won't be able to truly examine it Until it's removed. ASTRID: Mitchell Loeb's recent case files, as requested. OLIVIA: Oh, thanks, Astrid. ASTRID: And his wife just arrived. She asked to speak with you. OLIVIA: I'm gonna talk to her in the office. PETER: Okay, he's wired. What was the other thing? WALTER: Pardon? PETER: You said that two things occurred to you. What's the other one? WALTER: Oh. I would still really like some gum. Or some mints? Thank you, Peter. OLIVIA: Mrs. Loeb. Olivia Dunham. I'm with Homeland Security. SAMANTHA LOEB: Samantha. I'm hoping you can help me. No one will tell me anything. Why was he transferred here? Can you at least tell me that? OLIVIA: I can tell you that there's a doctor here who is... uniquely qualified to save your husband's life. SAMANTHA LOEB: This was in his bag. Among the things he brought home from Frankfurt. SAMANTHA LOEB: I don't know if it'll help at all. OLIVIA: It might. We'll check it out. Thank you. SAMANTHA LOEB: Can I see Mitchell? Please. OLIVIA: As soon as possible. I promise you that. WALTER: - Uh-oh... ASTRID: What's happening? WALTER: It's killing him. Squeezing his heart. Killing him. ASTRID: What are you doing? PETER: I'm gonna give him some cyclobenzaprine. If the parasite is constricting, this might loosen its grip. WALTER: It's a gamble, but I like the theory. Look at this. This is good. Organism's tissue. PETER: Where the hell are you going? WALTER: D.N.A. analysis should tell us much. WALTER: Excellent work, son. You may have found your true calling at last. Working with me. PETER: I certainly hope not. OLIVIA: Please tell me you guys have some good news. PETER: I don't know if it's good news, but it is something. WALTER: This is fascinating. OLIVIA: What? WALTER: We can assume that this growth, this parasite, is... is of human design, yes? OLIVIA: Okay. WALTER: I was looking for repetition. The signature of the creator. A sign, a... a footprint that he or she had been there before us. OLIVIA: I don't understand. PETER: Well, that puts you in the same group as the rest of humanity. What he's trying to say is we found this. WALTER: Ah. No, see that? This pattern repeats throughout the DNA sequence. It appears again and again. But it's too organized to be accidental. Too perfect to be natural. OLIVIA: So you're saying that someone put in this line of DNA on purpose. Why? WALTER: Mischief. Arrogance. We don't know. Your friend thinks it might be a code. PETER: The other one. ASTRID: I studied cryptology even before I joined the bureau. I was obsessed as a kid. Now, I keep assuming it can't be this. That it's too simple to be plain text. But I think it may just be the 'Caesar Shift'. PETER: What's that? OLIVIA: It's a simple mono-alphabetic cipher. PETER: Is it now? OLIVIA: It's what Julius Caesar used, apparently, to send letters to his friends. You take one letter and replace it with another, but in alphabetical order. ASTRID: There's a sequence of three letters that appears repeatedly in the parasite's DNA. It could be CIY or DJX. Or EKY. OLIVIA: Or ZFT? ASTRID: Yeah, ZFT fits. What is that? Briefing Broyles in his Office OLIVIA: I've been reviewing John Scott's cases, checking to see if any of them were mishandled, or seeing if any of the cases were left unsolved. BROYLES: And? OLIVIA: And one of them that I remember was an operation tracking a group working out of Budapest. The name on the file, what was written, was "ZFT". That mean something to you? What? BROYLES: A month ago, a man... British national named David Robert Jones, was arrested in Frankfurt, Germany, by InterPol on possessión of state secrets. His background is in deep bio-technology. Notably genetic weaponry. He was a senior fellow at the Bremming Institute for twelve years, then went off the grid. He'd show up now and then, often in Eastern Europe. OLIVIA: So you think he is Z.F.T.? BROYLES: I don’t know. But Loeb did. It was one of the reasons he was in Frankfurt… investigating Jones. OLIVIA: Meaning that thing… BROYLES: May be retribution. OLIVIA: So Z.F.T., What is it? Who are they? BROYLES: Agent Dunham, there is much you have not been made aware of regarding ‘the Pattern’. OLIVIA: Well – I’m here. I have time. Are you available? BROYLES: What we’ve learned so far is the following: There are cells – we don’t know how many. Privately funded with presence in eighty-three recorded countries. Z.F.T. is among them. OLIVIA: So they’re terrorists. BROYLES: Not in the conventional sense. They traffic not in drugs or weapons, but in scientific progress. OLIVIA: Meaning what? BROYLES: Meaning what happened on Flight Six-Two-Seven, or what happened to Agent Loeb. These may have been simply proof that a scientific theory, an experiment – worked. OLIVIA: So that thing we found in Loeb – could be one of those experiments. Do you think Jones will tell us how to remove it? BROYLES: He might, if we were allowed to see him. German authorities have refused us access. OLIVIA: What? BROYLES: There not giving the U.S. access. OLIVIA: And he’s being kept in Frankfurt? BROYLES: Yeah. OLIVIA: I may be able to get in. BROYLES: You got super-powers you aren’t telling me about? OLIVIA: Maybe. BROYLES: You’re not really going to Germany? OLIVIA: Yeah – I’m really going. BROYLES: Let me save you the trip, Dunham. You’re not getting in. OLIVIA: We don’t know each other well enough for you to say something like that to me. And I don’t see any other option here. Do you? Sir. Loeb’s your friend. And I promised his wife. Troubles in Walter's Lab PETER: What’s wrong? WALTER: This may be something of an understatement, but he is not doing well. Dehydrated. PETER: Walter, come here. (points to the intravenous drip) What is that? WALTER: That’s the root. PETER: Coming up from his arm? WALTER: Into the I.V., yes. This parasite is spreading faster than I thought. PETER: How long do you think he’s got? WALTER: A day… maybe. PETER: (cell phone rings) Hey. OLIVIA: (driving quickly) Hi… so the good news is I think we have a lead. The bad news is I have to go to Germany to see him. PETER: I don’t think that’s the bad news – he’s dying Olivia – I don’t think we’re gonna make it. OLIVIA: We’re gonna make it. I’ll call you when I land. ACT II Arriving in Frankfurt OLIVIA: Look at you. LUCAS: Well, don’t let the suit throw you. OLIVIA: Wow, Lucas, I never thought I’d see the day. LUCAS: It’s more comfortable than the military uniform. OLIVIA: yeah… hi… (nervous kiss on the cheek) LUCAS: I’m not sure I can help you. OLIVIA: You said you have contacts at the prison. LUCAS: I’m in the Bundestag. I have contacts everywhere. But you jumped on the plane so fast, I didn’t have time to check anything out. OLIVIA: Well, what did you find? LUCAS: I know the warden. He wouldn’t agree to anything. He didn’t want me to show up. OLIVIA: So what do we do? LUCAS: Show up. Visiting Wissenschaft Prison WARDEN JOHAN LENNOX: Tenacious as always. What can I do for you, Lucas? LUCAS: Olivia Dunham, this is Johan Lennox. OLIVIA: Thank you for seeing us. WARDEN LENNOX: You want time with a prisoner? OLIVIA: David Robert Jones. WARDEN LENNOX: This will be a problem. OLIVIA: I’m sure we can work something out. WARDEN LENNOX: I’m sorry. LUCAS: Es gibt da bestimmt Dinge, die Sie gebrauchen können und ich wäre bereit, über diese Dinge zu reden. [There are bound to be things, that could be of some use for you and I am willing to talk about these things.] WARDEN LENNOX: Mit dem, was ich brauche, können Sie mir nicht helfen. [You can't help me with what I need.] WARDEN LENNOX: (to Dunham) Your friend wants to be persuasive. OLIVIA: Mister Lennox, you have your reasons why you won’t allow access to your prisoners, but this is very important to me. I would be willing to sign anything. Etwas, das beispielsweise beweist, dass ich nicht hier war [For example something that proves I was never here.] WARDEN LENNOX: I like her. LUCAS: You have good taste. WARDEN LENNOX: Even if I were to give the okay, Mister Jones talks to no one. OLIVIA: Well I have reason to believe he will talk to me… if I write him a message, will you give it to him? Back at Walter's Lab BROYLES: I don’t expect miracles… I don’t know if I expect anything. But I am grateful - for whatever you can do in this case. WALTER: (oblivious) Sorry? BROYLES: I was just saying I’m grateful for your work. WALTER: You’re most welcome... You know I had a fruit cocktail once. In Atlantic City. Mind you, I’m not a fruit cocktail sort of guy. BROYLES: Excuse me. We need to discuss your father. PETER: Is it the fruit cocktail thing again? BROYLES: Um-huh. PETER: Yeah, he’s been doing that recently. He gets obsessed about certain foods. It’s weird. BROYLES: We need him to focus. PETER: To focus? Mister Broyles… two-thirds of the time, my father’s not even lucid. And in those rare and unpredictable moments of clarity, he rambles on about the foods and beverages that he missed while he was incarcerated in a mental institution for the better part of the last two decades. To say that he’s not focused… Is to say that he’s a bi-ped – which is to say, you’re absolutely right. He’s not focused. And also, it’s not going to change anytime too soon. I’m his son – I’m not a puppeteer. I’d don’t have a remote control. There’s no master switch I can flick and turn him into the man I wish had raised me, or even somebody I don’t have to baby-sit ever day.… I guess I’ve had that on my mind for awhile. BROYLES: Apparently. BROYLES: (cell phone rings) Broyles… CHARLIE: It’s Charlie Francis. I understand I’m not at clearance level, but I have something for you. BROYLES: What is it? CHARLIE: Local connection to the Z.F.T. BROYLES: Speak to me. CHARLIE: We analyzed the document Loeb brought back from Frankfurt. We figured out each line corresponds to an FBI case file – and an I. D. number for the Agent or Agents assigned to it. Every one of originating from this field office. BROYLES: Another mole in this office? And you think what? John Scott? He was working with Z. F. T.? CHARLIE: Maybe, maybe not. Whoever did this needed upper level security clearance. Access to the FBI mainframe. BROYLES: You said local connection? CHARLIE: Yeah, one of the lines is a phone number registered to a Joseph Smith – and we have him tied - - BROYLES: Yeah, I know Joseph Smith. Loeb was briefing me on him when he collapsed! You got an address? CHARLIE: Hold on… Four-Three-Three-One Broad Street, Saugus. BROYLES: Four-Three-Three-One Broad Street. I’ll call you back. BROYLES: I want a SWAT team surrounding Joseph Smith. He’s at forty-three thirty-one Broad Street, in Saugus. And I want this radio silent. LUCAS: It’s good to see you again, despite the strange circumstance. OLIVIA: You don’t have to wait with me. LUCAS: As you keep telling me. I want to. I like it here. OLIVIA: Thank you. WARDEN LENNOX: I’m surprised. He’ll see you… but not until tomorrow morning. This is not Jones’s rule, or mine. It is the institution’s. Long before I got here, there have been strict regulations regarding visitors. Tomorrow morning, you’ll have fourteen minute, not a second more. (Dunham nods) Mister Jones wanted you to have this. (he hands Dunham a note) PETER: (cell phone) Hello. OLIVIA: Peter, it’s me. I’m looking for Broyles. Is he there? PETER: No, he’s on some sort of raid. OLIVIA: Jones has agreed to meet with me tomorrow morning. But only on the condition that he first get to talk to a colleague of his. So we’re looking for a guy local to Boston. He’s in Saugus. PETER: He’s in what? OLIVIA: (looks at the note) His name’s Joseph Smith. PETER: At Four-Three-Three-One Broad Street. OLIVIA: Had you know that? PETER: That’s who Broyles is after right now. OLIVIA: What?... How? PETER: I don’t know. OLIVIA: Peter, we need him alive. The Raid on Smith PETER: Hey. (answering his cell phone) OLIVIA: Are you there, are you close? PETER: No, I’m on my way. You get in touch with Broyles yet? OLIVIA: No, they’re still radio silent. I’m gonna call HQ. I’ll call you back. OLIVIA: I know they’re radio silent, but you’ve got to get someone down there right now, please. We need to get the message to them - they need to keep Joseph Smith alive. PETER: Damn it… (to his cell phone and failed call) AGENTS: Move – Move – Clear - Move – Clear… FBI AGENT: You must stand back, sir! PETER: I’ve got information. FBI AGENT: Sir, this is a police action. PETER: I need to talk to Philip Broyles. FBI AGENT: You need to get back. You are not authorized to get any closer to the house! BULLHORN: … come out with your hands up. PETER: Hey. (answering his cell phone) OLIVIA: Are you close? PETER: Yeah, I’m here, but I can’t get any closer to the house. They’re already inside. FBI AGENT #2: On the roof, on the roof! FBI AGENT #3: Freeze! FBI. PETER: Oh no. OLIVIA: What? Peter. FBI AGENT #3: Freeze! FBI. FBI AGENT #4: Stop or we’ll shoot. FBI AGENT: Drop your weapon! PETER: No, No, No, No! OLIVIA: Peter. Peter. ACT III Cleaning-up after Smith BROYLES: (barking orders) Have the evidence response team catalog and box every item down to the toilet paper off. Bishop. What you doing here? PETER: I just got off the phone with Olivia. She’s headed back to the airport. Turns out Mister Jones would only help us if he could talk to Mister Smith. The same Mister Smith that your people just killed. BROYLES: You’re kidding me? PETER: That’s the first serious thing I’ve said all day. PETER: (cell phone rings) Hello. ASTRID: Peter. It’s Astrid. Your father wants me to inform you that there are fluid accumulating in Agent Loeb’s lungs. WALTER: Tell him we need help quickly. ASTRID: He says we need help quickly. WALTER: Insert this into his I.V. - let me talk to him. Hello Peter, this is me, your father. Walter Bishop PETER: Thank you Walter. I know who you are. WALTER: Excellent. Um, we need to talk to that man Smith right away. He may be our best chance to save Agent Loeb’s life. PETER: I know that, but he’s dead. He was shot. We’re out of luck. WALTER: Well does he still had his head? Is it still attached to his body? PETER: Only you would ask that question. Yes. He still has a head. WALTER: Splendid. Then perhaps in this case, death is simply an inconvenience. Bring him in and hurry. Agent Loeb’s tissue is already deteriorating, which makes it exponentially messier. BROYLES: What? At The Airport OLIVIA: So close. LUCAS: You never did lose well. What happened Olivia? There’s something that has shifted in you. Something’s happened. OLIVIA: Well, a lot has happened. You know it’s been a strange time. LUCAS: I wasn’t gonna say these words, but here we are. So I’m gonna say them. I have become -- and I’m not kidding – a spectacular cook. Spend the night. OLIVIA: I can’t Lucas. LUCAS: Of course you can… of course you can. OLIVIA: (her phone rings) Dunham. PETER: Does Jones know about Smith? OLIVIA: What? PETER: Does David Jones know that Joseph Smith is dead? OLIVIA: No - why? PETER: ‘Cause if you can still get in to see him tomorrow, he may not have to. At Walter's Lab WALTER: Oh good, uh, bring him down here son, quickly. Get me ice. ASTRID: You already asked. WALTER: And the halo head brace. ASTRID: It’s right over there. PETER: (to the Medical Tech) We got it from here, thanks. WALTER: Uh, did I ask-- ASTRID: -- to put salt water in the trough. Yes. WALTER: Ninety kilograms, not a drop more. (opens the body) He’s been shot dead. PETER: Is that a problem? WALTER: Yes, that’s a problem. Of course it’s a problem! A bullet in the head would normally indicate significant brain trauma. PETER: Well it would also indicate that he’s dead. But you didn’t seem to have a problem with that. WALTER: This procedures not like removing tonsils. PETER: I’ve never had a conversation with a dead guy before. Forgive me if I don’t know the rules. ASTRID: Is this going to work, or not? WALTER: I’ll need to alter the procedure. And I’m not making any promises. ASTRID: Eighty-six degrees Doctor Bishop. WALTER: Good, almost there. Let me know when it’s exactly eighty-four point five degrees blue. Your brain is like a computer. Green. Just needs electricity to function - which the body ceases to produce upon death. Which is why we’re keeping his body cold, to retard degeneration. WALTER: It’s astonishing how this mans scalp resembles… ASTRID: … Peter’s bare bottom when he was a baby. WALTER: How did you know that? ASTRID: You told us that already – twice. WALTER: oh… What did I say next? PETER: That we’re gonna kick start his brain. WALTER: Ah, yes! Excellent. Conductive gel to prevent the electrical current from setting him on fire. Spread it evenly. And don’t forget his nipples. – Oh Peter! WALTER: In ‘75, the FBI asked me to use this procedure. Someone had been murdered. But I don’t recall his name. Hmm. James, I believe. Or Jimmy. They wanted to identify his assassin. Union leader I think. PETER: Jimmy Hoffa? WALTER: Yes. Well, the – the trouble was, he had a shockingly low electro-sensitivity. When I turned on the machine, it instantly fried is brain like an egg. Everyone has the unique tolerance to electrical stimulation. Mine for instance, is remarkably high. Yours Peter -- unusually low. As for our friend here, we don’t know. Too little current and won’t work. Too much, and we will overcook his brain - so I will have.. PETER: You ~ used to do this to me. You attached wires to car batteries and then you would shock me. WALTER: Yes, I was accumulating data. PETER: No, you are experimenting on me. WALTER: Son, we’re ready. First we must test if this will register any brain activity. And this will indicate if he’s transmitting any thoughts to you. Since he’s dead, Peter, you’ll obviously have to be his ears and mouth. Eventually, we’ll connect this to your head. (to Farnsworth) Okay dear, we’re ready. Turn it on. Try two hundred micro-volts! WALTER: Oh look Peter… he’s talking to you. (bulbs explode) I suppose it’s a good thing it wasn’t attached to your head. At Lucas' Apartment OLIVIA: (laughing) I don’t believe you. LUCAS: I’m not kidding - looked into it. OLIVIA: You have not. LUCAS: I have… - so. OLIVIA: umh-huh… LUCAS: Who was he? Whoever it was who broke your heart. Or… am I misreading you? OLIVIA: He was my partner from the Bureau. And you of all people should know that I’ve always been a little inept at this. But, he was straight-forward, decisive, charming, and it was wonderful. Except it was all a lie, and he betrayed me. Betrayed the job. Then he died. That’s the end. LUCAS: That’s the end for him. I’ve known this for years. I screwed-up… with you. OLIVIA: The timing wasn’t right for either of us. LUCAS: Yes it was. I know it was. But I was scared. And that’s the -- the God’s honest truth. I think about you… so often and… I don’t call because… because I’m ashamed of how I treated you. OLIVIA: No, it was just… Lucas, I… ACT IV Back in Lucas' Apartment OLIVIA: (cell phone rings) I… I have to… I have… I have to get this. LUCAS: I hate whoever that is. OLIVIA: Hello. PETER: Hey, you’re not gonna believe this ‘cause I’m not really sure that I do. But I think this might actually work. OLIVIA: Walter figured it out? PETER: Well, there are limits. Some issues and problems. But Walter seems to think we can get the dead guy to answer some questions. OLIVIA: Then we’re on. I’ll call you from the prison. Eight A.M. tomorrow, my time. PETER: You okay? OLIVIA: I’m good… Thank you. OLIVIA: I’m going to go back to the hotel… grateful to you, to the incredible cooking, and your sweet words. Prison Interview & Peter's Experiment ASTRID: Do you hear anything? PETER: I think we gotta ask him a question first. ASTRID: I see. WALTER: Are we ready to see how this is working? WALTER: When I say go, you Astro, will ask Peter a question. I will flip the switch, which will stimulate our naked friend’s brain - and Peter, you will hear his response… any questions? ASTRID: Uh, yeah, what should I ask him? WALTER: Anything you like. It’s only a dry run - and son… I should apologize in advance. I’m afraid this… Well, I shouldn’t frighten you. PETER: No… wouldn’t want to do that. WALTER: Three, two, one… Go! (rotates dial) ASTRID: What’s your favorite flavor of ice cream? PETER: OHHH! WALTER: Anything? PETER: Did I hear anything? NO. WALTER: Three, two, one… Go! ASTRID: What’s your favorite color? PETER: Nope, still nothing. Just extreme discomfort. ASTRID: (answering cell phone) Hello. OLIVIA: They’re taking me to see Jones now. ASTRID: It’s Olivia. They’re taking her in. WALTER: No. We’re not ready yet. PETER: No, no, no, tell her she has to stall. ASTRID: Did you hear that? OLIVIA: I’ll do what I can, but I’ve only got fourteen minutes starting now. WARDEN LENNOX: (looks at watch) Fourteen minutes. DAVID JONES: What a pleasure this is. OLIVIA: We have your Mister Smith in custody. You will not speak with him directly. You will ask me one question that you want answered. I will relay that question to an Agent back in the States – who will talk to Mister Smith. I will then relay Mister Smith’s response to you. Then you will tell me how to save Agent Loeb. That is how it works. DAVID ROBERT JONES: You’re very serious, do you know that? Your friend’s life hangs in the balance. Is that it? And you want me to save him. I gathered as much from your note. OLIVIA: Tell me something. Why not your freedom, or extradition? You must realize that you have leverage here. Yet all you want is the answer to one question? DAVID ROBERT JONES: You make two assumptions Miz Dunham, both incorrect. The first is that there is nothing more valuable than my freedom. The second is that I am responsible for the infection of Agent Loeb. WALTER: Hello, Gene. Shhh... Not a word. I think I know your problem. You think too much. It’s a family curse. Your own brain function is interfering with the process. You need to be a passive receiver. This is a sedative. It will numb your higher brain function. I’ve mixed it with a euphoria inhibitor, which will clear the high from your system in a matter of minutes. (to Astrid) If I tell you to, state this in his chest – right here. Beneath the breast bone. PETER: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What is that? WALTER: Adrenaline PETER: Why Walter? Are you planning on stopping my heart? Walter, what are you giving me? WALTER: Nothing for you to worry about. Perfectly harmless. BROYLES: What is going on in here? SAMANTHA LOEB: Mitchell! OLIVIA: If you’re not responsible for infecting Agent Loeb, who is? DAVID ROBERT JONES: Perhaps the same people responsible for bringing us together. What if someone wanted information from the both of us? You see? Perhaps they’ve orchestrated all of this. What if you and I – both of us, at this very moment, were being manipulated. OLIVIA: By whom? And what would they want? DAVID ROBERT JONES: You’ve not been doing this very long, have you? There are very few things in life that surprise me anymore, Miz Dunham. And yet, I confess, I am confused. If it is so urgent to save the life of your friend, why haven’t we gotten on with it? WALTER: Peter. Peter, can you hear me? BROYLES: This can’t possibly be scientific. WALTER: Peter, looking at me. PETER: Daddy? WALTER: Hmmm. I think we’re ready. OLIVIA: (answers phone) Hello. ASTRID: Go. Quick. OLIVIA: (to Jones) Go ahead. Ask your question. DAVID ROBERT JONES: Asked my friend Joe… Where does “The Gentleman” live? OLIVIA: Mister Jones would like to know - Where does “The Gentleman” live? SAMANTHA LOEB: Mitchell. Oh god. What is it? WALTER: Parasite in his bloodstream - choking him of oxygen. Asteroid, Nitroglycerine in a vial on the desk. SAMANTHA LOEB: Wait a minute. I don’t understand. A parasite? WALTER: Could you give us some room, please? ASTRID: I’ll call you back. BROYLES: C’mon Sam, let them do their job. DAVID ROBERT JONES: (after Dunham hands up) Is there a problem? OLIVIA: My phone doesn’t get the best reception and prison isolation cells. DAVID ROBERT JONES: You do have Mister Smith, do you not? OLIVIA: I’m curious, why do you think he would cooperate with you after you had him arrested? DAVID ROBERT JONES: Oh, the people I work with are loyal to the end. Can you say the same? OLIVIA: (her phone rings) Hello. ASTRID: Okay, we’re trying again. WALTER: Three, two, one… Go! ASTRID: Where does “The Gentleman” live? Did you hear anything? PETER: No. No. WALTER: We’re going to have to increase the voltage… I’m sorry son. Three, two, one… Go! ASTRID: Where does “The Gentleman” live? PETER: (in agony) Uh – Uh, Nothing. No. OLIVIA: Astrid, I need the answer now. ASTRID: Agent Dunham, it’s not working. PETER: (shocked again) I need some paper, paper, give me some paper, quick, quick. I see something. ASTRID: Wait, hold on. PETER: Untie my hand. Quickly! ASTRID: What is that? PETER: I have no idea. ACT V Prison Interview - continued OLIVIA: I need the answer now. ASTRID: We don’t have it yet. I don’t think it’s working, PETER: Walter, what is this? (studies his own sketch) WALTER: How do I know? You saw it, not me. DAVID ROBERT JONES: He seems rather irritated with you. OLIVIA: Astrid, please. I have no time. ASTRID: I know. You have to hold on. I’m sorry. PETER: Walter, what is it? Do you see it? It’s there… there’s just something missing. WALTER: Obviously, horizontal lines. There’s literature on this. Misrepresentation of horizontal space and unilateral brain damage. DAVID ROBERT JONES: (mockingly) tick-tock - tick-tock - tick-tock. OLIVIA: Astrid, please… Hurry. PETER: I, I don’t understand. WALTER: It’s just a conjecture. But the bullet may have destroyed that part of the brain that helps process horizontal lines. We are going to have to fill in the blanks. OLIVIA: God, Astrid, I have no time. I need the answer now, Astrid! Please. PETER: Little Hill ASTRID: Little Hill? OLIVIA: (yelling back into the room) Little Hill! DAVID ROBERT JONES: Three parts Mebendazole. Two parts Thermophilic-Hydrolase. A syringe directly into the parasite. DUNHAM: Astrid, write this down (from the corridor) Three parts Mebendazole. Two parts Thermophilic-Hydrolase. A syringe directly into the parasite. Finishing at Walter's Lab PETER: Walter, look. The roots. They are dying. SAMANTHA LOEB: Well, does that mean… is… is—is Mitchell gonna live? Is he gonna be okay? WALTER: Yes, my dear, I believe he will. Returning Olivia to the Airport OLIVIA: Jones asked me a question about loyalty. And something about the way he said it, it felt like he knew something. LUCAS: Like what? OLIVIA: Something about my partner betraying the Bureau, I don’t know. LUCAS: You know… I have other means of gathering information about Mister Jones. If you’d like me to use them.… Say yes Olivia, it’ll give me an excuse to call you again. Loeb Revives at the Hospital BROYLES: Mitchell, I understand that you’re feeling far from one hundred percent. But while you were unconscious, we made a discovery. That an organization with connections to ‘’The Pattern’’ may have someone working with us, on the inside. MITCHELL LOEB: John Scott. BROYLES: That was our first thought, but he would have needed to have higher clearance than Scott was afforded. We thought that perhaps you were talking to them because you might have discovered who that person was. MITCHELL LOEB: Scott’s the only one I know of. You’re making me paranoid. BROYLES: All I want to do is make you better. I’ll see you in the morning. SAMANTHA LOEB: Alright. MITCHELL LOEB: Hey. OLIVIA: Sir. How is he? BROYLES: He’s good. The Doctor here removed that thing from his chest. Walter made sure he saved it for him. OLIVIA: I bet he did. But what about answers? The question Jones asked Smith. And the response he got, Little Hill? We know that Agent Loeb was infected, but we don’t know by whom. Jones says it wasn’t him. We don’t know anything. BROYLES: You have a problem agent Dunham. You’re not easily satisfied, you want everything, and you want it now. In your mind, somehow a small victory is no victory. What you did was save a man’s life, but that doesn’t land for you. OLIVIA: Sir-- BROYLES: I would tell you to ‘snap the hell out of it’. To stop whining about what you can’t know, can’t control, can’t change. I would tell you to get some sleep while you can because tomorrow, we’ll do this all over again, and guess what, you’ll have a million new answers and a million and one new questions. I would tell you those things, but I won’t, because your dissatisfaction is what makes you so damn good. Someone I’m proud to say I work with. OLIVIA: Thank you. BROYLES: Now go get some sleep while you can. PETER: Hey, how you feeling? OLIVIA: I should be asking you that. Thank you. PETER: Thank you. You too. OLIVIA: You hungry? PETER: After everything I saw today… no, not at all. But I am thirsty. Really, really, thirsty. OLIVIA: Me too. PETER: Look at that. OLIVIA: Yeah, look at that. SAMANTHA LOEB: They’re gone. MITCHELL LOEB: So… did it work? What we did? SAMANTHA LOEB: Yes. It led them back to Mister Jones. MITCHELL LOEB: Did he ask the question?... Did we get the answer? SAMANTHA LOEB: (whispers) … LITTLE HILL … Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Episodes